10. Yuukei Yesterday I
Yuukei Yesterday I (夕景イエスタデイI Yūkei Iesutadei I) is the tenth chapter of the Kagerou Daze manga. Summary : Takane receives a message through the local radio as she is listening through her headphones, which tells the residents that the world they are living in is going to end that day. Thereupon she hears the sound of sirens and screaming from outside the window, confirming the credibility of that message. All of a sudden, a voice coming from her headphones becomes audible; a voice that sounds like no other than her own. It first asks if she can hear it, then tries to encourage her survival by telling her that she will make it if she manages to reach a specific hill in time. By then, she would come to understand, but if she was not to hurry, she would disappear. : Takane wakes up from her dream and notices the sound of people preparing for the school festival. She mentally complains about them being noisy and about how she has no interest in it, that everyone is bickering about gossip while having some sense of camaraderie, that the festival's tension is bothersome, and that after it is over, there would be a lot of trash. She also criticizes that she is in a class with two people who have no plans for the culture festival, until her only classmate, a boy named Haruka Kokonose, comes in and greets her. Takane responds quite surprised and embarrassed as he is in nothing but his boxers. : Haruka, who is quite oblivious to the fact that he is almost naked in front of a girl, explains that he tried to pet a cat by a fountain, but he lost his balance and fell in. Takane, acting flustered from the sight, tells him to put his clothes back on, to which Haruka replies that his clothes have not dried yet. She then attempts to help him put his clothes back on, regardless of them not being dry, until their teacher enters the room. Noticing his students in a compromising position, Kenjirou attempts to leave, but is stopped by Takane, who hurriedly explains what had happened and begs him to help her get Haruka dressed. At first, he teases her but at the mention of the chairman, he immediately complies. :Finally beginning the class, he asks the two students what they want to do for the festival. Takane reacts to that with confusion since he had previously told them that it would be fine if they didn't do anything. Kenjirou admits that the previous week when the chairman had asked him what his class was going to do for the festival, he told him that it was a surprise so he would look good. This causes Takane to start panicking since they only had a week left to make a booth. During her internal monologue, she reveals that she and Haruka go to a special classroom due to their respective illnesses, and how her illness has caused her to be constantly irritated and therefore, friendless. Kenjirou tells her to calm down and offers to collaborate with them on the booth. Remembering that each class gets a budget for their booth, she asks her teacher about it. Kenjirou starts to sweat and averts his eyes from his student to a nearby cabinet. Takane follows his gaze and notices a specimen, which Kenjirou wanted before but didn't have the funds to buy it. She asks him about the specimen, and then if he had spent all of their budget on it. He breaks down from the pressure and admits that he did. :Haruka chimes in wondering what they should do now, and how he would like to do a shooting gallery. Takane opposes this, saying that it would be too expensive since their teacher had spent all of their money. He still thinks that it would a great idea since none of the other classes were doing one. This surprises Takane, and she asks if he was actually looking forward to the festival since he had said earlier that he didn't want them to do a booth. He admits that he said that because he didn't want to be a burden if he suddenly fell ill. For a moment, she thinks about Haruka's condition and how even the slightest attack could lead to his death, and how she never realized the gravity of his illness because of his carefree attitude. His hesitation about making the booth irritates Takane, so she erupts and tells him that she will help him, and also tells Kenjirou to gather some money and that his specimen would be the prize. Kenjirou objects to that, but is quickly convinced when he hears the word chairman. In the final panel, she assures Haruka that they will definitely succeed. Gallery YuukeiYesterdayManga02.jpg YuukeiYesterday01.jpg Yuukei10.png YuukeiYesterdayManga03.jpg YuukeiYesterdayManga05.jpg Trivia * This chapter is originally titled without a numeral. See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:All pages Category:Manga Category:Volume 3